


Only The Best

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set during Jak 2] Who exactly are "the Best"? Read here and find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Best

Trick question: What do the Dark Warriors program, Freedom League, and the Krimzon Guards all have in common?

_One thing._

They want the best.

_The fastest, strongest, smartest._

They **have** the best.

_They are all in the same place, at the same time._

So they can compete against each other.

_Ready for a challenge._

But sometimes…

_Sometimes…_

Even the best do not survive…

_They are not worthy, not strong enough…_

So we enhance them.

_Test them…_

In unique ways.

_With unimaginable techniques…_

And they stay alive.

_For our own benefit._

But even so…

_Even so…_

They will die eventually…

_In experiments…_

In our desperate attempt to keep them alive.

_They won't survive._

They must try…

_Try hard…_

On their own…

_To live._

And at the end…

_In the end…_

Only a handful...

_Very few…_

Of very special people…

_Freakish, unique people…_

Survive.

_Are best of the best._

**Author's Note:**

> To me, this is true. Only the best can survive stuff like that, and only the best of the best can truly emerge victorious out of them. Doesn't make sense, huh? Oh well.


End file.
